Big Bang
by ajfankeith
Summary: Robert gets a settlement from the Home Farm business. He still loves Aaron, but his ex-lover seems as far away as ever from a reconciliation.
1. Chapter 1

Big Bang – Chapter 1

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Smiling all over his face, Robert Sugden emerged, victorious, from the courtroom. His sister Victoria and his surrogate mother Diane both gave him a hug: they had always sided with him despite his previous adulterous behaviour with Aaron and were glad that he had managed to get the better of Lawrence White. Robert was no angel, but they felt that he did not deserve to be cheated out of his settlement from the Home Farm business.

"How much did the judge say again?" Victoria had a disbelieving look on her face, although Robert knew that she had heard the judge's words just as clearly as he had.

"One and a half million!" Robert replied, with a stunned look which indicated that he did not quite believe it himself.

"You'll be able to buy up half the village with that," Diane added, with a smile.

Robert turned serious, "I'll have to think very carefully about my future," he said. Robert knew that Victoria and Diane would take his remark as a statement about his financial affairs, but Robert's thoughts were with Aaron, the man he still loved. But today was not the day to think about his love life, he had some celebrating to do with his nearest and dearest.

Robert was still not the most popular person in Emmerdale village. His brother Andy still hated him for ruining his last days with his late wife Katie, plus the rest of the residents still blamed him for his part in the helicopter crash that had killed Ruby and Val. They felt that, although Chrissie had been to blame for starting the fire which had caused the disaster, she would not have taken such drastic action against Robert if he had stayed loyal to his wife. The old saying was very true: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!

So, his celebration had to be a low-key affair, a few drinks in the back room of the Woolpack with Diane, Victoria and her husband Adam. Adam was still wary of Robert, but was grateful to Robert for saving his life in the disaster and felt that he needed to get on with his brother-in-law for Victoria's sake, even though he felt uneasy about it as Aaron was his best mate and he knew that there was bad blood between the former lovers.

"Have you settled back on the farm okay?" Robert attempted some polite conversation with Adam.

"Yeah, although I would rather still be scrapping: running my own business and that," Adam replied, wistfully.

"I could still help out, you know," Robert could see a chance of getting back into Adam's good books, "Now I've got the money behind me, I could invest, like I did before. We could rebuild the scrap yard or set up somewhere else."

Adam looked at Robert steadily, "No thanks! We can't just pick up where we left off. For one thing, the business was a chance for me and Aaron to strike out on our own and I didn't realise back then that you were investing because Aaron was your secret boyfriend. I'd rather not take your money on that basis."

Robert was a little insulted, but kept his temper in check, "Well, this would be a strictly financial arrangement: for one thing, me and Aaron are not together anymore. You're my brother-in-law now and you were doing a good job of running the scrap yard."

Adam eyed Robert suspiciously, he still did not trust him, "Thanks, but no thanks!" he said firmly.

"Well," Robert was always one to have the last word, "the offer's there if you change your mind."

Victoria butted in, "Come on you two, this is supposed to be a celebratory drink and all you can do is talk shop."

Robert grinned at his sister, "Yeah, you're right," he held his full glass aloft, "Cheers!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had returned to work at Dingle's garage after the explosion had wrecked the scrap yard. Like Adam, he did not want to give up on running his own business, but he needed to somehow earn a living and counted himself fortunate that he could walk back into his old job as Cain and Debbie would not let a member of their family fall on hard times. Both his uncle and his cousin had been shocked to find out about his affair with Robert Sugden, but the Dingle family had so many skeletons in their closet that they were not in a position to make judgements.

Chas called round to the garage to deliver a letter to Aaron, "I had to sign for this, so I thought it might be important," Chas said as she handed the envelope to her son.

"Ta!" Aaron replied as he tore it open. He looked at the letter in disbelief.

"Bad news?" Chas enquired.

"No, good news for once," Aaron replied.

Chas waited for her son to elaborate, but was left hanging, which did not come as any big surprise as she knew that Aaron always played his cards close to his chest. But, her interest was now aroused, "Well?"

"It's from the insurance people," Aaron decided to share his good fortune with his mother, "they're paying out for the scrap yard being wrecked...thirty grand!"

"That's great!" Chas was delighted, "You could set up again if you wanted."

"Hold your horses," Aaron stopped her in her tracks, "I'll only get ten grand of that myself, a third of it goes to me, a third to Adam and the rest to Robert Sugden," Aaron sneered as he mentioned his ex-lover's name.

"Why should _he_ get anything?" Chas said in an exasperated tone.

"That's the way the business was set up," Aaron seemed resigned to the situation.

"Pity," Chas knew about Robert's good fortune in the court, "old Moneybags has got enough in the bank as it is...he doesn't deserve any of it, the toe-rag!"

Aaron was surprised to find that his instinct was to try to defend Robert, but he checked himself and stayed silent. He decided that the least said: the better.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chrissie had been dreading this day. In a court of law, she had been found guilty of arson and manslaughter and, as expected, had been sentenced to a term in prison. She was led, weeping, from the dock with a worried Lawrence and Lachlan watching from the gallery. Robert had wanted to attend to support his wife but, with the family history, had decided to stay away. The news of her imprisonment soon reached him and still came as a shock, even though he could not see any other possible outcome.

"Never mind, pet," Diane consoled him in the back room of the Woolpack after he heard the news, "I don't suppose she'll be in there for long."

"I can't help thinking it's all my fault," Robert was sad, "if I hadn't cheated on her, she wouldn't be in there now."

Diane sat next to Robert and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, "Don't go blaming yourself, you didn't force her to torch your car. I know she wouldn't have done it if you had stayed loyal to her, but you couldn't have known this would happen."

Robert looked at Diane quizzically, "Why are you being so good to me? You've lost your sister because of it: I'm surprised you don't hate me too."

Diane squeezed Robert's arm, "I don't hate you. You're my stepson and I can't hate you. You've been a complete idiot, truth to tell, but I love you like my own."

"Thanks Diane...that means a lot."

Just then, Aaron walked in from upstairs. He glared at Robert and disappeared through the door to the bar without saying a word.

"I wish _he_ could forgive me," Robert said, wistfully.

"Give it time, pet," Diane's soothing voice calmed Robert a lot, "I know you're not very popular in the village right now, but people will forget in time. Adam seems to have cut you some slack so I'm sure Aaron will come round too."

Robert gave Diane a weak smile. At that moment, if felt that he had lost both Chrissie and Aaron and his secret affair had ruined everything.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was not looking forward to facing Robert. It was the last thing in the world that he wanted to do, but the insurance company had sent him a form which needed three signatures. Of course, getting a squiggle from Adam did not prove a problem, but Aaron knew that he needed one from Robert if he was going to get his hands on his share of the money. So, he bit the bullet and invited Robert into the back room of the Woolpack.

"Hi Aaron," Robert smiled at his ex-lover.

Aaron could tell that Robert had misread the situation, "This isn't a social call," he looked at Robert sternly, "I just need your signature on the insurance papers, that's all," he motioned Robert to sit down at the table in front of the strategically-placed form.

"Oh, I see," Robert could not hide his disappointment as he had hoped that he and Aaron could talk.

Robert picked up the pen from the table and, after reading the document, signed his name, "There, you'll soon be ten grand to the good. Have you decided what you're going to spend it on?"

"That's none of your business," Aaron scowled.

"Oh, come on mate, don't be like that!"

"I'm not your mate," Aaron almost spat out the words, "after what you did to me and tried to do to Paddy, you can count yourself lucky I'm even speaking to you."

"You can do the same," Robert snapped back, "after blabbing to Chrissie and dropping me right in it! You proud of yourself?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Aaron was having none of it, "You killed Katie, you tried to kill Paddy and threatened Rhona and Leo: all the people I care about, what did you expect? Anyway, you've come out of it smelling of roses, as always."

Robert looked at Aaron steadily, "I may have gained financially, but I've lost _you_...that's my biggest regret."

Aaron had a face like thunder, "Don't bullshit me Sugden! I can't believe a word you say after all you've done. Why don't you take your stash and clear off into the sunset...nobody wants you round here."

Robert rose from his seat, "Look, when the insurance money comes through, I'll give it to you, to make up for all the hurt I've put you through."

Aaron was in no mood to back down, "Keep your money! I told you before, you can't buy me! I just want you gone!"

Robert could see no point in prolonging the argument. He felt like telling Aaron that he still loved him, but he knew that the time wasn't right. So, he just said goodbye and left Aaron in the room on his own.

Aaron fought back the tears, his head was telling him to give Robert a wide berth, but his heart was telling him the opposite. At that moment, he just wanted to hold Robert in his arms, just like he used to.

xxxxxxxxxx

The visiting order came out of the blue. Robert stared at it in disbelief: Chrissie wanted him to visit her in prison! He was amazed, as previously she had made it clear that she did not want any more to do with him. However, he could not pass up the opportunity to speak to his wife, so he made plans to go and see her.

"Hello!" Robert spoke as he sat opposite Chrissie. He felt that a one-word greeting was pretty pathetic and felt totally ill-at-ease.

"I didn't know if you would come," Chrissie looked tired and drawn and Robert still cared about her and was worried.

"You're not ill, are you?" Robert asked.

"No...not unless you count morning sickness!"

"What?!"

"You heard me correctly Robert," Chrissie stared her husband in the eye, "that's why I wanted to see you: I'm expecting your child."


	2. Chapter 2

Big Bang – Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

"You can't be!" Robert sat open-mouthed, staring back at his wife.

"It isn't a medical impossibility, you know," Chrissie had a look of distain on her face.

Robert looked shocked, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to give birth in about seven months time," Chrissie could still be sarcastic, even at a time like this.

"You know what I mean," Robert persisted, "where does this leave us?"

"If you're thinking it makes any difference to you and me, as a couple, then think again. That's why I wanted you to come and see me. I'll never take you back, Robert...and the fact that we will now have a baby together doesn't change anything. You have your life now and I have mine...without you in it."

"Now hold on, I want to be a part of my child's life."

"Don't worry Robert, I won't stop you from seeing the little one and I'll make sure that you're involved."

"Can I tell anyone?"

"It isn't a big secret. I'm sure you'll enjoy bragging to everyone about being an alpha male...even if you are a gay one!"

"I'm not gay!"

Chrissie studied Robert carefully, "You've admitted sleeping with men, other than Aaron that is. Maybe you're bi or whatever. According to Aaron, you were seeing each other a long time: did you have long relationships with your other male partners?"

Robert looked a bit sheepish, "No...they were mainly one-night-stands."

"My God," Chrissie sneered, "I could have picked up all sorts of diseases! Didn't you care that you could have infected me with something?"

"I didn't see anyone else when I was with you, only Aaron."

"You certainly seemed to be hooked on him," Chrissie wanted answers and was determined to get them, "are you sure you didn't have feelings for him?"

Robert could not see the point in covering up anymore, "Yeah, okay, if you must know, it was all about sex at first, but I fell for him. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Well," Chrissie looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, "at least I'm finally getting the truth from you for a change. In a way, it makes more sense, knowing you split us up for of love. Does he love you too?"

Robert shrugged, "At first, he said he did, but lately he doesn't want to know. I think I've screwed up that relationship as well."

"Well, I certainly won't have you back," Chrissie said, bluntly, "but if you still want him, then you'll have to fight for him."

Robert was both surprised and grateful that Chrissie was being so understanding. Her words were still ringing in his ears when he arrived back in the village. He decided that he would talk to Aaron again as soon as possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron, Chas and Diane were sitting in the back room of the Woolpack when Robert arrived home. Aaron stood up and went to leave the room when he appeared, but he stopped him.

"Aaron, don't go," Robert pleaded, "I've got something to tell you and I might as well let you all know as you are all here together...I'm going to be a dad...Chrissie's pregnant."

They were all shocked. Diane was the first to recover the power of speech, "How do you feel about that?"

Robert did not really know how to respond, "Well, I'm pleased...I think! But I would have preferred it if Chrissie and I were still living together as a married couple."

"Maybe she'll take you back now," Diane said, "for the sake of the little one."

Robert shook his head, "No. She's adamant that we're finished, but she said she'll give me full access to the child once it's born."

"Well, that's something," Diane replied, "Anyway: we'd better go and open up." So saying, she and Chas left to get the bar ready.

Robert looked at Aaron, "You're very quiet."

"Nothing to say," Aaron replied, curtly.

"I thought you might offer to buy me a drink to congratulate me."

Aaron pursed his lips, "Are you for real?"

Robert decided to take the bull by the horns, "Look Aaron, I know I've completely screwed things up and I understand that you hate me, but I'm going to have to stick around now, once the baby's born, so I wish that we could get along somehow. I know it's a shock, it was for me, but I'm quite looking forward to being a dad. I just wish things could have been different. I meant it when I said that I regret losing you," Robert hesitated before continuing, "I still love you, you know."

Aaron was about to make one of his cutting remarks, but something stopped him. He knew, deep down, that he still loved Robert too. So many times in his life he had denied loving someone, found it difficult to trust, struggled to admit his true feelings. He did not want to be lonely and sad, but his demons still haunted him.

"How can you say that?" he looked at Robert steadily, "You've hurt me and the people I care about. That's not love, is it?"

"I know," Robert was desperate to get his message across, "I've done horrible things and the situation got out of hand. But, I only did those things because I was scared that Chrissie was going to find out about me and I was in danger of losing everything. Now it's all out in the open, I don't need to cover my tracks anymore. I'll behave myself from now on...I promise."

"That's easy to say," Aaron was still sceptical, "How do I know you won't try to dispose of someone if they displease you? Like you tried to do with Paddy?"

"Aaron, please," Robert became emotional and the tears welled up in his eyes, "I'll regret that until my dying day. I'd never hurt anyone you love, believe me. I know now that, when you truly love someone, you care about those that they love as well. I have no right to expect you to believe me after the things I've done, but I do love you and I'd never lie to you again or do anything to put that at risk."

Aaron was beginning to come round after Robert's heartfelt speech, but he was still wary. He crossed over to the kitchen and grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge and handed one to Robert, "I suppose we'd better have a drink out here rather than in the bar."

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert texted Aaron a couple of days later, inviting him for a meal. Aaron's initial reaction was to refuse, but he really wanted to see Robert and give him another chance, so he agreed to an evening out. They had a really nice time at the restaurant that Robert had booked and, on arrival back at the Woolpack, they sat in the back room with a couple of drinks.

Sitting on the sofa together, they both set their cans down on the coffee table at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. Robert did not want to push things too far and Aaron was still unsure about things, but they both knew what they really wanted, deep down. Before either of them realised it, they were kissing.

Aaron suddenly jerked his head back and looked at Robert with a slightly bemused expression.

Robert felt that he had gone over the top, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that!"

Aaron made a snap decision, "Oh yes you should!" he said as he lunged at Robert again and his lover responded passionately to the kiss on offer.

Later, they were in Aaron's bed together, naked. They had both missed their torrid couplings and they realised how lonely they had been without each other.

Robert had his arm around Aaron's broad shoulders as they cuddled after their first sex session since they had reunited. He looked into Aaron's striking blue eyes, "I've missed this so much Aaron. I don't care if you don't love me, but I want you to believe that I love you."

Aaron felt that Robert, possibly for the first time ever, was being sincere. He decided to let him know his true feelings, "Robert, I love you too. I don't know why I do, after all the things you've done. But, I love you."

They kissed again, knowing that they had overcome a hurdle and they could finally be completely honest with each other. They were also both relieved that they could be open about their relationship and did not need to keep it a secret anymore. They finally felt totally relaxed together and it gave them contentment.

xxxxxxxxxx

The months rolled by. At first, Chas and Paddy had been horrified to discover that Aaron and Robert had reunited. But, as time passed, they could see that Robert was a reformed character and that he truly loved Aaron and made him happy, so they eventually mellowed and accepted the situation. Chas even capitulated about Robert sharing Aaron's bedroom every night, although Robert made it clear that he and Aaron would move out when they found a suitable property to buy.

When Chrissie was eight months into her pregnancy, there was word from the prison that all was not well. Chrissie had been admitted to hospital after experiencing severe pains and Robert was summoned to the hospital along with Lawrence. The two men, understandably, did not get along together but tolerated each other for Chrissie's sake.

As they sat waiting anxiously for news, a young doctor appeared and spoke to them. He sat them down and wore a very serious expression, "I'm sorry to say that Chrissie is not very well. She is losing blood so we're giving her a transfusion to try to stabilise her, but she's very weak. I would advise delivering the baby by caesarean: otherwise his life could also be endangered."

"But," Lawrence was trying to take in the news, "they will both be alright, won't they?"

"We're doing all we can," the doctor replied, "but the situation is critical."

Robert and Lawrence sat in silence, waiting for Chrissie's procedure to be carried out. Lachlan arrived at the hospital and joined them, but said little. He gave Robert dirty looks but Robert was too worried about Chrissie to pay him much attention. After a long, agonising wait, the doctor reappeared and took them into a private room.

"I'm very sorry," the doctor said, softly, "but I'm afraid Chrissie didn't make it."

"NNNOOO!" Lawrence wailed and Lachlan started to cry.

"What about the baby?" Robert asked.

The doctor continued, "The baby seems to be doing fine and has been put into an incubator as he's a few weeks premature but he should be okay. I'll leave you to sit quietly for a while, take all the time you need."

As soon as the doctor left the room, Lachlan attacked Robert, "This is all your fault! You killed my mother!"

"Lachlan!" Lawrence tried to calm his grandson, "This isn't the time or the place for recriminations."

Lachlan wasn't listening, "If that cheating scumbag hadn't made her pregnant, she'd still be alive." He looked directly at Robert, "I HATE YOU!"

Lawrence looked at Lachlan, "That's enough!"

Robert, for once, was unusually quiet. He did not know how to respond to the teenager's grief. He just sat in silence, trying to take on board the day's events.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Robert? What's happened?" Aaron was full of concern for his boyfriend on his arrival home. He could see how upset he looked.

"Chrissie..." Robert began to weep, "she's dead!"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry babe," Aaron drew Robert into a hug and his boyfriend immediately felt soothed by his warm embrace, "is the baby okay?"

Robert gulped and tried to compose himself, "Yeah, he's premature but the doctor reckons he'll be fine when he builds up his strength. Little Louis should be able to come home when he's well enough."

"Louis?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, that's the name Chrissie picked for him. The least I can do is name him in accordance with her wishes. But I never expected to be a one-parent family."

"You're not," Aaron quickly corrected his lover, "you've got me! We'll bring him up together."

Robert kissed Aaron. The love of his life was a tower of strength and he knew that he had everything he needed in this wonderful man.


End file.
